Assistance Needed
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: John's personal life was in shambles. His long-term girlfriend wanted them to take a break, his personal assistant quit out of the blue to get married and his body was a wreck with injuries he was hiding away. Interviewing assistants wasn't going well and all he needed was some assistance...John/OC slash at times...


**This story is PURE fiction. I do not own any one from the WWE. This story is rated M for content. Please read and review! Thanks guys! And thanks Kinley Orton for helping!**

John sat in his office just fuming as he stared at his computer screen. God he was so ornery and frustrated beyond belief. Everything seemed to be going wrong in his life right now and there was nothing he could do about it. First, his long-time girlfriend had decided she needed a break in their relationship. She said that she still loves him deeply, but she needed to re-evaluate her life and what she wanted out of life. Then his personal assistant called and quit out of the blue. She handled almost everything in John's life, and now he was stuck trying to manage everything all by himself until he was able to find a new one. Plus his body was shot…he was working through some injuries that he had been blowing off but now he was working an angle with Brock Lesnar. They had known each other for a long time, but every match with him was VERY physical.

Now he was in the process of interviewing potential replacements, but so far wasn't feeling a connection with any one of them. There was too much personal and professional responsibility that he placed into his assistant's hands, that person HAD to be immediately right or else there was no sense in trying.

John was grumbling to himself when he heard his doorbell ring. He glanced at his planner, but he didn't have any more interviews today and he wasn't expecting anybody. All he wanted to do was be crabby and try to figure out all of his crap that his old assistant had been keeping straight.

When he opened the door, he saw a very beautiful brunette standing before him. Her hair was up in a messy bun with random tendrils falling in ringlets around her face. She had big brown eyes with long, dark eyelashes that were somewhat hidden behind her glasses. She was wearing a short, flirty black skirt with a v-neck zebra print sleeveless blouse that revealed the perfect amount of ample cleaveage. Her make-up was very subtle, but she had the most kissable-looking lips he had seen in awhile. And he could notice that she was nipping out just a bit. John felt a heated stirring in his pants as he looked her up and down.

The girl blushed, never did she think that the man who would answer the door would be so incredibly hot and sexy in person. It had been quite awhile since she had any action, and right now the heat overcoming her body was practically screaming from within. And cheering up John Cena was just what she needed.

"Hello." John finally said with a sultry smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down right over there, but I don't want to sit in my car and wait. Can I wait here for the tow truck?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." He said opening the door all the way for her. "I'm John."

She smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Taylin, it's nice to meet you."

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, iced tea…I have a bar downstairs."

She bit her lower lip thinking about how handsome he is and the things she could do to him, then remembered she needed to answer. Blushing she replied, "Iced tea sounds great."

"Coming right up, I'll pour you a nice, tall glass." He said with a smile, then his mind started to wander to where he could run the tip of an ice cube on her sexy, tanned body…the stirrings in his pants made him snap back to reality.

As he brought out her glass he asked, "What happened with your car? Are you new to the neighborhood?"

Taylin shook her head as she took a long drink of her iced tea, "No, I'm not from the neighborhood. I was interviewing for a personal assistant for a neighbor of yours. I'm not allowed to say which one until I hear back from them."

"Funny, I've been interviewing for a personal assistant myself. I totally understand the confidentiality agreements."

"You have? What happened to your assistant?" she asked curiously.

"Well, she quit out of the blue because her overseas boyfriend proposed to her and she said yes and ran off to be with him." He answered.

Taylin took a step towards him and looked into his eyes, "Well, what does your job entail?"

John could feel the heat radiating from between his legs…damn this woman was getting to him something fierce. He smiled his sexy smirk and fought the urge to kiss her, "Would you like to come to my office?"

"Only if I can bring my tea." She teased.

"Deal. Follow me." And he led her downstairs to his office. Taylin made note that he did indeed have a beautiful bar setup downstairs as he mentioned.

"Your house is amazing. I love the design." She commented as she took a seat and crossed her legs. Then she leaned forward a bit, giving him a great view of the ample cleavage he had appreciated before, "Now tell me about your position."

Snapped back to reality again from the fantasy he was formulating in his mind about all of the positions he'd like to have her in. Thank god he was sitting down because the desk blocked how tight the bulge in his pants was right now. John cleared his throat, "My assistant is really my go-to person. They oversee almost everything in my life. Lots of travel and making travel arrangements, lots of errands, booking hotel rooms and rental cars, that sort of thing."

Taylin smiled as she propped herself up on her knee, "Sounds like it can be very fun and interesting."

He nodded, "Yeah it's fun but a lot of work. Plans can change in an instant and I would need everything rearranged. What is your background? Any accounting experience? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a very organized person, I'm great at prioritizing and keeping track of various tasks that need to be completed and making sure those arrangements are made promptly. I'm 27 years old, single and nothing ties me down so I'm able to travel anywhere anytime. I have a degree in business and yes I've handled different accounting tasks. I've prepared taxes, managed banking accounts, made sure everything is good order." She replied confidently.

"Good to know. What do you like to do in your spare time, or for fun?" He asked. Taylin definitely had an educated background, now he wanted to know about her.

"I like to spend time with friends, chill out at home, go out dancing, watch movies, have big potlucks and watch WWE pay-per-views." She added with a knowing smirk.

He grinned and leaned in towards her, "Good to know you're familiar with the product. And it sounds like you know how to have fun."

"What about you?" Taylin questioned with a feisty grin. "Do you know how to have fun? Would I be travelling with you or managing things from here?"

"Trust me, I know how to have fun. And yes, you would be travelling with me. Honestly, what else can you handle?"

"I can handle a lot of things actually." She replied with a cocky smirk.

Not one to just let it go, he smirked right back, "Such as?"

"Hmm….phones, messages, YOU, tight schedules…"

John laughed out loud, "You think you can handle me? That's funny, it takes a lot for someone to be able to truly "handle" me. But, I guess I should warn you. Out on the road and even with just me, things can get a little raunchy and R to X-rated from time-to-time. Are you sensitive to sexual innuendo and gestures?"

"I'm totally fine with it Mr. Hardball."

"You don't know the half of it." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Do you have a copy of your resume? Your work history sounds impressive, what made you leave?"

"I have one in my car, and I left because I wanted to find something in sports and working with a baseball player was NOT that exciting."

John's interest peaked as the naughty exciting thoughts raced through his mind, "Exciting? What excites you Taylin?"

Taylin bit her bottom lip and blushed again, hearing his voice, looking into his eyes, seeing his dimples as he smirked, they were all turning her on. She was tiptoeing on the edge of being overcome with desire and she was trying to control herself. "Skydiving, bungee jumping, you wresting without a shirt, a good dare, a good lookin' man. You know, the important things in life."

"Mmm-hmmm…" Was all he could say. Under the desk he was adjusting his pants because he was getting aroused again and his jeans were tight. What he wouldn't give to ravage her and show her something really exciting. "Tell me about the dares."

She laughed and finished off her iced tea, "Umm..my best friend dared me to jump into the clubhouse's pool completely naked and me having a few drinks in me decided "why not" and went went for it. Skydiving in my lacy bra and panties was another dare."

"Wow! Sounds like you definitely know how to have a good time." John interrupted her. "I like a woman who's not afraid to go after what she wants. So is this position something you'd be interested in?"

"Yes I'm very interested in this position." She said giving him a sultry glance as she was adjusting her skirt.

John could see her skirt rise a bit higher and the view of her toned legs was just enough to make him think about spreading her legs even more. He quickly glanced at his watch and silent wished his erection would go away so his pants woudn't be so tight in the front. "I can't believe the tow truck isn't here yet. Maybe I could take a look at your car? I'm a car guy, and I have some time."

"I would love for you to handsome." She said as she stood up and walked to the side of his desk so he could slide around her to lead the way.

John took a breath as he stood up. He was still rock-hard. He went to slide past her, but she reached out and grabbed his tight package and held him firmly for a moment, then she slid her hand down the front of his pants and cupped him. She looked into his eyes, "I want you." She said breathlessly and confidently.

He cupped the back of her head and began to kiss her lustfully. He backed her against the wall, then pulled back slightly from the kiss so she could still feel his breath on her lips, "You think you can handle me?"

Taylin smiled and began to drop to her knees as she pushed him to the wall, "Oh I know I can." Then she undid his jeans, let them fall to the floor as she tugged his boxers down and took his thick, hard cock deep into her mouth.

John moaned and tugged at her hair as he let his hands ride on the back of her head. Her head began to slide up and down the length of his shaft. Soon she was deep throating him and the vibrations of her moans were driving him crazy with pleasure. "Ooooh Tayin…"

She began to fondle his balls and flicking her tongue over his tip with a smirk across her face. Seeing him losing himself to her was exactly what she wanted. She very suddenly took in his length and deep throated him again.

The full-body shutter that rippled through John was incredible. He released her hair and began to massage her breasts as much as he could reach. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed a thick, handful of her hair and pulled her up to him and began to French-kiss her roughly as he guided her to the desk. As their kissing intensified even more, he slide his fingers up her skirt where he found something quite surprising. "No panties?" He whispered with a smirk. "Naughty girl."

"I can't have a pantyline smartass." Taylin sassed him back.

They returned to kissing quickly. His hands traveled down her body, he cupped her bare ass and seated her on top of his desk as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Down her neck he kissed a trail as he undid her lacy bra and tossed that aside. There he took in a perky, pink nipple as he began to tease her labia with his fingertip. "Mmm…already wet."

"You make me wet John." She said as she began to stroke his thick cock.

He kissed her again and slipped a finger deep inside her wet haven. The gasp that escaped her lips made him want her even more. He quickly slid in a second finger and began to circle his thumb over her swollen nub.

Taylin grinded her hips against his fingers and as she moaned he rubbed her clit faster. "John….oh god….." She panted.

He began to plunge his fingers deep within her. The squeals he was met with him even harder than he already was.

"Fuck John just take me." She begged.

In a matter of seconds he grasped her hips and pushed himself slowly inside her. "Shit, you're so wet and tight Taylin."

"God John…..so big." She moaned.

John knew he was filling her completely and he liked that. She was so tight around him he felt as if he could explode anytime. He saw her reach down and rub her clit with her thumb and smirked. "You want this?" He grunted.

"Oh God yeeesss…." Her voice rumbled.

He slammed into her and began to fuck her hard and fast. The desk creaking with every thrust beneath the weight of them. John grabbed her leg and put it up over his shoulder and tilted her hips to deepen his penetration.

Taylin drug her fingernails into his forearms and let her head fall back. This woman such sexy little fuck that John lost all sense of reality. Watching her perky breasts bounce around as he drove into her harder and deeper was hypnotizing him. Her moans and cries were filling the silence around them. The look of pure ecstasy across her face was heaven.

His runts and moans were fueling her passion. Her body was growing tighter and tense, "I'm CUMMING" She cried out as she gushed around him.

John slammed into her and cried out as he came hard with his final slam into her tight, wet haven. They both shivered and shuttered with after-shocks. He slid in and out of her a few more times, then kissed her as he withdrew himself from her. "Holy shit" he panted.

A slight moan escaped her as he pulled out, "I'm so dizzy…that was incredible." She said breathlessly.

He kissed his way up her neck, across her cheek to the tip of her nose then down to her mouth. "We should probably check on your car."

They both got dressed and finally headed out to his truck. By now it was dark and the area was pretty quiet. He opened the door for her, helped her in and then closed her door. He climbed in and they left. Taylin gave John directions to her car, it wasn't very far from the front gate of the property at all.

"Pop your hood and I'll take a look at it." John said to her.

"Didn't you already do that for me?" She teased as she popped it.

He smirked and began to tinker under the hood. "Ok Tyalin, I think I found the problem. You want to come and see?"

Taylin strutted her way over to him, then bent over to look under the hood. He pressed himelf up against her tight, toned ass that was barely covered by that damn flirty skirt of hers. He leaned in by her earlobe and quietly spoke, "what do you see?" Then he began to rub her bare right butt cheek under her skirt.

"Mmm….no clue what I see…but that feels good." Taylin said to him.

He spanked her firmly, but then rubbed the spot as he nibbled her earlobe. "More?"

She nodded, "Again."

He spanked her harder. This time she felt a good sting from it. A whimper escaped her. This time he spanked the other cheek even harder. He slid the other hand up her shirt and began to pinch/twist her nipple inside her bra as he began to kiss the back of her neck. "Mmm…"

Taylin pressed her ass against him, "Oh Johnny…"

John replied by smacking her ass nice and hard. As the surprised gasp escaped her lips he unzipped his pants letting his hard cock free as he gruffly asked her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied confidently.

"I dare you…to let me fuck you right here, right now."

She wiggled her ass at him, "How do you want me sexy?"

Without saying another word, he spanked her ass hard, then grabbed onto her hips roughly as he drove inside her from behind and began to fuck her hard and deep with pure abandon.

"GOD JOHN…OH YES…." She panted excitedly.

He smacked her ass as he fucked her wildly on the side of the road. Taylin was so overcome with passion her body felt as if it was exploding. "Oh you like it rough?" He grunted out as he yanked a handful of her hair back so he could kiss him.

She rubbed her clit hard and fast. "Yes John….good and rough." She panted. "I'm SO CLOSE." She hissed.

He spanked her hard again as he slammed into her repeatedly. Lifting her a bit, he drove deep within her and groaned into her ear as he filled her with his hot seed.

Taylin's body jerked and climaxed against him. They both collapsed beneath his body weight against the car. The only sound you could hear was the owls in the trees. "Holy shit." He finally whispered as he slid out of her. "You ok?" John asked as he rubbed her red ass.

"I feel thoroughly fucked John." She said with a smile.

He kissed her sweetly, "I got caught up in the moment…"

She pressed her finger to his lips, "It's ok, I don't mind being spanked from time-to-time." Then she kissed him again.

John zipped his pants and quickly fixed what was wrong with her car. Then they leaned against the car and made out for a little while. Then she broke the kiss and opened the backdoor. She came out with a copy of her resume. "Here's my resume as promised Mr. Cena." She said with a smirk.

"Why thank you, are you still interested in the position? Even after all of this?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I am. You're position is the best one I've interviewed for this week." Taylin replied happily.

John smirked, "Good to know." He glanced at his watch. "Shit, I have a phone interview in twenty minutes, I'm going to head home for that. If you'd like , you could come back to my place, get cleaned up and we could have dinner and go over your resume? Then work out some details?"

Taylin smiled and teased, "I'd like that…Mr. Cena."

"Well then, follow me…" He looked at her resume for her last name, his eyes opened wide as he found it. "Ms. Lesnar?"

She grinned a knowing smile, "Will do." Then she quickly got into her car before he could question her too much.

John got into his truck mumbling to himself…was she related to Brock? What the hell was going on?

**PLEASE read and review! What will the confrontation be like between the two? What will Brock think of John messing around with his younger sister? Will John tell Taylin about his girlfriend that he's only on a break with? Or does John and Taylin have the beginning of something good? PLEASE read and review!**


End file.
